


Dust to Dust

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Gen, Homesick Shiro (Voltron), Homesickness, Introspection, Kinda? Not really, Negative Thoughts, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Shiro is tired, so so tired.





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling not so good things and thought of Shiro and now Shiro suffers.

Shiro is tired, so tired.

He feels far, *far* older than his years. Nineteen? More like forty nine with the nightmares that dance behind his eyelids whenever he dares to wish for sleep. Forty nine and grizzled with the scars of wars long since waged. And yet still fighting.

All trapped within his body, only nineteen years young.

The things he's seen won't fade, he's sure. Not the vision of the first time he went too far in the Arena, not the glowing golden eyes of his own worst concept of himself staring back at him, not the look of nervous pity in the other's eyes the first time a nightmare had him screaming loud enough to wake them. He knows all of that will burden him forever, weigh on his shoulders and his heart, burdening him far more than any person would dare to burden a beast. And after all, that's all he is now, isn't he, the Galra's killing machine, they honed him into that, turned him into a weapon, physically and mentally. What else is left for him but to fight? And if not to fight... Then he has nothing.

He doesn't want to fight.

So why shouldn't he be nothing.

Dust to dust, so the old saying goes.

Shiro remembers the coarse, gritty dust in the desert surrounding the Garrison, remembers the bitter taste of it on his tongue. He wishes that could be the dust he could return to. But this is fine, becoming stardust is fine. One day the Earth will be devoured by its own sun, by the very star that gave it life, and then the Earth will be stardust too.

Maybe his stardust will run into that someday.

Maybe someday he'll be home.


End file.
